


Christmas Wishes

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Niam - Freeform, Romance, nia - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Луи устроили рождественскую вечеринку. Лиам не достаточно пьян, чтобы справиться со своими чувствами, а Найл слишком пьян.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071209) by [drewbydoobydoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewbydoobydoo/pseuds/drewbydoobydoo). 



> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, но Лиам не получает ни малейшего удовольствия от неё. Конечно, он любит проводить время с парнями во время каникул. Вместе им всегда весело, и они реально хорошо проводят время, но если добавить ещё где-то шестьдесят абсолютно незнакомых ему людей, действительно плохое Рождество, тематическое техно, слишком много алкоголя, и все это засунуть в маленькую квартирку Гарри и Луи, — от всего этого реально тяжело получить удовольствие.

Лиам сжимал свой пластмассовый стаканчик с кока-колой. Что-то в глубине души говорило ему, что его решение быть единственным ответственным человеком и не пить казалось верным, да и какой смысл напиваться в канун Рождества? Уже поздно, и он, на самом деле, просто хочет вернуться домой и смотреть старые рождественские фильмы и есть в одиночестве печенье, но он никогда не услышит конец Гарриным комментариям, вроде: «Ты должен повеселиться» и «Налей себе уже пива», и «Если ты собираешься быть таким депрессивным, то я тебя больше не буду приглашать на вечеринки».

Он оглядел море танцующих в нелепых Санта-шляпах и уродливых свитерах людей в поисках хоть кого-то из своих друзей или хотя бы знакомых. Найти Гарри и Луи оказалось не так уж и тяжело. Они стояли в самом центре гостиной, разливали пиво всем желающим и смеялись, как идиоты. От этого зрелища Лиам не смог про себя не хихикнуть.

А вот Зейна нигде не было видно. Пейн предположил, что он где-то с Перри, и они, вероятно, уже ушли с вечеринки, а шатен просто поздно это заметил.

Найл был на кухне с парой девушек, блондинка и брюнетка. Он, очевидно, был совсем пьяный: везде спотыкался, щедро разливая свой напиток. Девушки явно были не в себе. Скорее всего, они тоже пьяны. Хоран сказал, по-видимому, что-то смешное, потому что блондинка была просто в истерике. Она вцепилась в его руку и слишком близко наклонилась, прислоняясь плечом и пытаясь сохранить равновесие во время смеха. Найл поцеловал ее в щеку и улыбнулся.

Лиаму нужно выпить.

Он нашел ближайший поднос с желеобразными напитками и залпом выпил три из них. Его абсолютно не волнует, что они были ужасны на вкус, но ведь там есть алкоголь, а это как раз то, что ему и нужно. И вскоре это подействовало, потому что Пейн почувствовал тепло в животе, да и музыка звучала не так уж и плохо, как минуту назад. Он оглянулся на Найла, который неприлично долго разглядывал стоящую рядом блондинку. Лиам выпил еще один шот, встречая одинокого Гарри на танцполе; Луи куда-то запропастился. 

— Отличная вечеринка, не так ли? — спросил танцующий под какой-то дерьмовый ремикс «Here Comes Santa Claus» Гарри.

— Эм, нормальная. Я думаю, что скоро уйду с неё.

— Что? Почему? — сразу же обиделся Гарри. 

— Я просто устал, и уже довольно-таки поздно.

Кудрявый нахмурился и схватил за плечо Пейна.

— Эй, приятель… Ты должен поговорить с ним. Ты должен рассказать о своих чувствах.

Лиам смутился. 

— О ком ты говоришь, Гарри? — Гарри хихикнул и уставился на Лиама, заставляя того смущаться еще больше. — Ну?

— О Найле, конечно! Мы все знаем, что кое-кто немного влюблен в него, Ли!

Лиаму срочно нужно еще выпить или, может быть, чем-то тяжелым стукнуть Стайлса. 

— Что, черт возьми, ты несешь? Я не…

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, Лиам… Лиам, это нормально! Мы поддерживаем тебя на все сто десять процентов! Но если ты собираешься покинуть вечеринку года, нет, века, только потому, что наш маленький ирландец просто смотрел на кого-то, то ты никогда не получишь его!

— Гарри, ты пьян. — Лиам не мог сейчас воспринимать его серьезно. Ему нравится Найл? Это безумие! С чего бы ему нравился этот идиот? Из-за его глупых волос, торчащих во все стороны, когда он встает с постели, и его глупых глаз, которые так ясны, что Лиам может увидеть свое отражение в них, и его глупого акцента, который иногда посылал странную дрожь по спине Лиама? Ему, конечно, не могло понравиться его глупое тело, на которое Лиам получил привилегию смотреть каждое утро, потому что они были что-то вроде приятелями по тренировкам в зале. И, естественно, ему просто не мог нравится его глупый, слишком заразительный и независимый ни от погоды, ни от настроения, смех…

_О боже мой._

— Гарри, я не говорю, что ты прав, потому что ты, безусловно, не прав, но, скажем, я сделал, как Найл…

— Тогда иди и, наконец, получи своего мужчину, дружище! — громко заорал Гарри, но все были слишком заняты выпивкой и танцами, чтобы хоть как-то обратить на них внимание, но это даже и к лучшему. Лиам не успел ничего возразить, как Гарри подтолкнул его в сторону кухни, а сам быстро ретировался к Луи, который танцевал, делая движения похожие на что-то среднее между курицей и гориллой.

Он был сам по себе. Черт.

Найл был тоже один. Девушки оставили его в нетрезвом состоянии, и теперь он неспешно потягивал пиво, прислонившись к кухонному столу. Лиам сделал глубокий вдох, пробираясь через толпу к пьяному ирландцу, ругая себя в голове: _«Ты все еще можешь вернуться. Ты не обязан это делать. Зачем ты вообще это делаешь? Почему ты так чертовски мало…»_

— Найл, приятель, мы можем, э-э… Мы можем поговорить? — спросил Лиам. Он должен был уйти, когда у него был шанс.

Найл удивленными и немного туманными глазами посмотрел на Лиама. Но тут на его лице появилась пьяная широкая улыбка. 

— Конечно, милашка, нам нужно найти темный уголок? — его речь была невнятная, а акцент — особенно заметен. 

— Я пытаюсь быть серьезным, Найл. Можем ли мы поговорить наедине? — лицо Найла вдруг стало серьезным, или настолько серьезным, насколько оно только могло стать от количества алкоголя в крови. Он кивнул и, спотыкаясь, прошел в пустую комнату. Лиам закрыл за ними дверь, а Найл упал на кровать.

— Что случилось, Лили? Почему ты такой недовольный? Ты должен быть счастлив и улыбаться! — захихикал он. — Я знаю, сейчас с нами должны были быть девушки. Я могу попросить Сару вернуться и захватить её подругу. По крайней мере, я думаю, что её звали Сара… — он улыбнулся.

Лиам вздохнул, прислонившись к двери. Может быть, это была глупая идея. Нет, это была, безусловно, глупая идея. 

— Нет, Найл. Я хотел сказать тебе что-то важное, но я думаю, что ты слишком веселый сегодня, — начал Лиам, чтобы самому немного протрезветь, и он подумал, что, может быть, Найл ему вовсе и не нравится, и он поступил не совсем умно, решив _это_ сказать Хорану, когда тот едва может держать глаза открытыми. 

— Нет! — резко сказал Найл, подыскивая себя удобное место на краю кровати. — Я в порядке. Просто отлично. Отлично, отлично, отлично! — запел он.

— Да, ты не в порядке. Тебе следует отдохнуть. Протрезвей немного, — настаивал Лиам. Это, вероятно, было знаком. Он никогда не должен был даже попытался сделать _это_. Шатен уже начал открывать дверь, когда Найл вдруг окликнул его.

— Подожди! Лиам, мне жаль. Не уходи, — Найл похлопал на место рядом с ним на краю кровати. Эх, терять все равно нечего. Лиам закрыл дверь и сел рядом. — Что случилось, приятель?

Дерьмо. Лиам не думал, что все зайдет так далеко.

— Э-э, ну, я имею в виду, мы друзья, верно?

Хоран яростно кивнул. 

— Конечно! Ли и Ни лучшие друзья! — он попытался сказать серьезно, но это лучшее, что вышло. 

— Ну… — Лиам нервно сглотнул. — Я думаю… В последнее время я думал, что чувствую… Э-э… — он действительно не знает, что сказать. Совсем не так он планировал это в течении нескольких месяцев. Он только сегодня вечером осознал свои чувства к Найлу.

Чувства. Он, наконец, признал, что у него есть чувства к Хорану. К малышу, которого он знал много лет. Он будто снова переживает тот день, когда они встретились все вместе и решили создать группу. Тогда они были как братья. Может ли ему нравится его брат?

Все вдруг открылось ему с абсолютно иной стороны и с абсолютно новым контекстом. Те ночи, когда они говорили, пока не восходило солнце, только потому, что Найл чувствовал себя одиноким. Все эти подарки на день рождения, на которые Найл тратил недели, как он говорил, потому что «они должны быть личным или они ничего не значат». Это колесо обозрение, на котором были только одни они и смотрели на звезды, пытаясь их сосчитать. Все эти воспоминания много значат для Лиама, и он об этом никогда не знал до этого момента. Как он мог сказать это Найлу? Особенно, когда их лица были так близко друг к другу, и он мог чувствовать на себя тепло блондина, и копка запутанных светлых волос, которые сейчас слишком отвлекают, почти так же как и его губы, и…

— Лиам, ты здесь? Давай же, скажи что-нибудь!

Все будто ускорилось, и шатен даже не понял, что произошло, прежде чем он закончил.

— Ты-мне-правда-нравишься-и-довольно-давно-хорошо?!

Мир Лиама остановился. Ему показалось, что он упал головой вниз с огромного небоскреба. Он попытался рассмотреть реакцию Найла по его лицу, но на нем было слишком много эмоций, которые очень трудно отслеживать. Никто не произнес ни слова. Лиам облажался. Он по-царски все испортил, и теперь он потеряет своего лучшего друга и группа возненавидит его. О боже, что он скажет Гарри? Это было самой большой ошибкой в его жизни.

Вдруг Найл улыбнулся. 

— Лили любит меня? Лили любит меня! — Он все еще пьян, и это совсем не тот ответ, который ожидал Пейн.

— Хм… — все что мог Лиам сказать в ответ.

— То есть, Пейн любит меня! Замечательно! Это супер-пупер как здорово! — его распирало от постоянного хихиканья.

Лиам был ошеломлен. 

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? В самом деле? Я сказал, что я люблю тебя, и все, что ты можешь ответить, что «это здорово»?

— Конечно же, это здорово! Лиам любит Найла, и Найл любит Лиама! Это наиздоровское здорово из всего здоровского! — Лиам недооценил насколько пьян этот маленький ирландец.

— Найл, ты не знаешь, о чем ты говоришь. Наверно мне следует отвезти тебя домой…

— Нет! Я знаю… Я знаю точно, что я говорю! И я хочу сказать тебе, что я понял, ладно? Я горячий парень и каждый просто без ума от меня! И это нормально! Трудно сопротивляться мне!

— Найл! Это не игра, — отрезал Лиам. — По крайней мере, не для меня. Но если ты не собираешься принять это всерьез, мне следует просто уйти, — он уже было встал, когда почувствовал, теплые пальцы Найла на своем запястье.

— Стоп! Ты не слушаешь, Лиам! — лицо Найла приняло серьезное выражение. — Я, конечно, очень сексуальный, и я могу получить много девушек, но это не то, чего я реально хочу.

Эти непонятные сигналы слишком давили на нервы Лиама.

— Что, черт возьми, ты хочешь, Найл? Я не умею читать мысли!

Найл усадил Пейна обратно на кровать и пьяно улыбнулся.

— Я хочу тебя, глупыш.

_Что?_

— Что?

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Лили! Ты такой милый, и ты самый добрый и сладкий парень, которого я знаю! И я любил тебя с самого начала. Я был просто не достаточно храбр, чтобы признаться тебе. Хотя Гарри все знает об этом. Он как маленький гуру любви!

Конечно же, кудрявый ублюдок знал об этом. Вот почему он был таким решительным, подталкивая Лиама поговорить с Найлом. Но это здесь совсем не главное. Найл любит его. Его. Из всех, кого он мог бы выбрать, он выбрал именно его, он на самом деле любит его. Все в точности, как Лиам мечтал, даже если он никогда не поймет, как это могло случится. Этот блондинистый идиот, который однажды сказал ему, что если он когда-нибудь влюбится, это будет человек на котором он потом поженится. Естественно, они просто делились своими пьяными мыслями друг с другом, ради бога! Но если Найл и правда любит его, искренне любит, то это значит… Ну Лиам на самом деле не знает, что это значит, но пока это должно было быть что-то хорошее, верно?

Голос Найла вывел его из транса. Он был направлен куда-то в сторону потолка. 

— Посмотри вверх, Лиам!

Лиам посмотрел туда, куда указывал палец Найла. Под самым потолком, болтаясь на тоненькой веревочке, висела маленькая веточка омелы. Гарри видимо «украсил» к случаю, если он приведет сюда привлекательную девушку — или очень пьяного Луи, давайте будем честны, — и это, конечно, должно было быть место, где он точно найдет её. Лиам молился, чтобы это не оказалась какой-нибудь глупой шуткой Вселенной, потому что сейчас лицо Найла было слишком близко, и он практически дышал его воздухом; Лиам все еще слышит ритмы музыки в гостевой комнате, и неужели все это время их никто не искал? 

— Ты любишь меня, не так ли? — Найл вытащил его из раздумий. — Ты любишь меня, и я люблю тебя, — Лиам кивнул, слишком смущенный от того, насколько близко они были друг к другу. Найл положил руку на плечо Пейна, посылая дрожь по его телу. Почти шепотом, настолько мягко, что Лиам наверно бы не услышал его, не будь он сейчас так сконцентрирован на блондине. — Тогда, возможно, мы должны кое-что сделать.

Это, вероятно, незаконно, чтобы Найл звучал так соблазнительно, и позже он собирается серьезно поговорить с ним об этом, потому что он хочет услышать это снова, но сейчас явно не время. Лиам чувствовал обжигающее дыхание Найла на своих губах, которого было для него недостаточно, поэтому спустя секунду губы Пейна накрыли губы блондина. Сначала они не двигались, проверяя, действительно ли с ними сейчас это происходит, но потом Найл начал потихоньку шевелить губами, и Лиам последовал его примеру.

Поцелуй был медленный и сладкий. На вкус Найл был как бар и это, по идее, должно отталкивать, но Лиам уловил еле ощутимый намек на мяту, и ему нужно просто попробовать глубже. Руки Хорана неожиданно обвились вокруг шеи Лиама, а руки шатена каким-то образом оказались на бедрах Найла. Лиам начал чувствовать головокружение. Музыка снаружи просто исчезла. Единственное, что было это Найл. 

Найл был _всем_.

Лиам опустил его, кладя на кровать и нависая над ним сверху. Хоран гладил мягкий рождественский свитер Лиама — Гарри постоянно настаивал, чтобы он его носил, — а руки Лиама, в свою очередь, были под рубашкой блондина, чувствуя напряженный торс, который шатен собирается исследовать позже. Казалось, что они могут остаться так навсегда, и Пейну не хотелось, чтобы было иначе.

Язык Найла проник Лиаму в рот.

И все в его организме перевернулось. Ему показалось, что он сидит на электрическом стуле и одновременно чувствует странное онемение на кончиках пальцев и, боже мой, это чувство просто удивительное! Лиам, наконец-то, мог насладиться вкусом мяты. Найл запустил пальцы в волосы шатена, в то время как их языки страстно боролись друг с другом. Губы против губ, языки против языков, и один большой момент в жизни Лиама. Хоран закусил губу Пейна, и шатен бесстыдно застонал ему в рот. 

Время остановилось, и Лиам подумал, что прошла вечность, прежде чем понял, что ему срочно нужен кислород, чтобы выжить.

Он отстранился, к огромному разочарованию Найла, и стал жадно глотать такой необходимый воздух. 

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул он.

— Да. Вау! Ничего себе, — задыхаясь улыбнулся Найл.

Вдруг они услышали хихиканье справа за дверью. 

— Я же говорил тебе, что они сделают это, Луи! Теперь ты должен мне двадцать фунтов! — Лиам и Найл рассмеялись от того, каким забавным был Гарри, не разрывая при этом зрительный контакт. 

— Я рад, что вы сказали мне, что меня любит Лили. Это было очень весело! Это лучший подарок на Рождество о котором я только мог мечтать! — хихикнул Найл. Затем его лицо вытянулось в полном изнеможении. — Такой… Пьяный… Такой… Уставший…

Лиам рассмеялся и слез с Хорана, ложась рядом с ним на гостевой кровати. Найл прижался к Лиаму, крепко обнимая его, а Пейн, в свою очередь, тоже притянул Хорана ближе к себе, чувствуя приятное тепло его тела.

— Я люблю тебя, Лиам, — прошептал Найл.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Найл, — ответил Лиам. Он поцеловал блондинистые волосы; рождественская музыка играла, убаюкивая их. 

И когда Лиам закрыл глаза, все, что он увидел, было лицо маленького ирландского идиота. Эта рождественская вечеринка принесла намного больше удовольствия, чем он думал.


End file.
